


Near Missed Opportunity

by Spoiler1001



Series: Lock and Key [2]
Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Blood, Grief, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Non love confessions, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: A sequel to the eddie fighting fic. Well, toxin was something given to eddie, and the person wants it back.





	Near Missed Opportunity

Flash was coming home from a long day at work. He had a smile on his face. He was thinking about Eddie and how he stayed. Flash was happy with him staying safe. This wasn't love, not yet, but it's a start. 

Flash froze at his door being open. It was weird, but Eddie was home so it could be normal.

"Eddie?" Flash asked. There was no response. Flash walked in. There was air horns and whistles everywhere, the furniture was destroyed and there was blood on the carpet. Flash pushed himself into the apartment screaming Eddie's name, following a bloody trail through the apartment. 

The trail lead Flash to the bed he and Eddie shared. He went white as a sheet and pulled himself on the bed. Eddie was laying, half curled into himself. There the sheets were red where his scars were open. Red dripped from his mouth. He was wheezing and staring off into an unseen distance. 

"Eddie! No no no no no!" Flash cradled Eddie's head. "It's gonna be ok! Just look at me."

Eddie just gurgled and his eyes were dimming. Flash cried out and the symbiote latched onto Eddie.

**He's bleeding inside. ** The symbiote cried, rushing in to try to heal Eddie. A small whimper escaped him as the symbiote settled in for the healing. **This...toxin was ripped out. Eddie couldn't handle…**

Flash gasped. "Did Eddie-" 

**No. No. His scars- anti venom's removal wasn't... He was hurt. Then Toxin was taken. Ripped him.**

Flash just nodded and turned Eddie's head to the side as he coughed. "I got ya. I got ya." He whispered, running his hand through Eddie's hair. Eddie began to get more air, gasping instead of choking. 

Eddie raised his hand and softly placed it over Flash's, squeezing weakly before his eyes fluttered closed. Flash held his breath as the breathing even out. Some of the bruises faded but the symbiote was doing their best.

Flash put on his prosthetics and carried Eddie away from the bed. The symbiote placed the couch up right, and Flash placed him on the torn furniture. He grabbed a washcloth, and dabbed the blood off Eddie's face, exposing a split lip. The removal of the drying blood showed more bruises as he worked his way down. His shirt has to be pulled up and he kept cleaning. It exposed painful looking cuts and swelling. Flash gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw. Eddie didn't look like he was in pain, and Flash was thankful for it. He dropped the bloody rag and numbly walked to his closet. He pulled out a bag and walked towards the door. 

**Where are you going**

"Getting toxin back." Flash whispered. "Putting an end to them breaking into my home and hurting the people I lo- value." He looked at Eddie, sleeping on the couch, safely oblivious to the nightmare around him. "If I'm not back in 3 hours, tell him." 

The symbiote formed a head to look at the veteran.

**He knows, Flash**

"...I'll be back." Flash nodded and walked out.

* * *

  
  


Finding his target was all too easy. The group was practically celebrating in the streets and was still covered in Eddie's blood. Flash's temper flared. The symbiote was gone, and with it, most of his impulse control.

The men had a jar with red, it swirled and let out screeches. Flash's heart broke at the sound. The bloodied men were tossing around the jar, laughing. The crowd on the road just watched for a second, steering away from them, as the guns they had were in plain sight. The police just looked but let them through. 

Flash was on a roof, dropping the bag down. Opening the bag, he pulled out a tight black bodysuit and three black guns.

Getting dressed on a roof was not even the weirdest thing that flash had done. Honestly he was so pissed that they attacked someone he cared for, that he really didn't even think about it. His reddish blond hair was so long that he had to pull it back into a ponytail. 

He left the bag on the roof and followed the group through alleys and empty buildings. Flash watched the group find their destination. Flash rushed to the front door, knocking on the front door. 

Flash pulled a gun as the door was opened, forcing his way inside.

"I don't want any trouble. I just want your boss." Flash growled, his green eyes cold. Toxin let out a squee and pushed against the side of his container, moving it. 

The men pulled their guns out and took aim. Flash blinked and took a deep breath. 

He pulled the trigger. 

The bullet hit the jar and Toxin broke free. The goons yelled and pulled the trigger at Flash, who dove but not fast enough. He was hit in the stomach and blood ran down his gut and leg. Flash cursed and rolled behind a cheap couch for cover, knowing he will get hit eventually. 

Toxin crawled his way towards Flash but bullets still grazed him. 

"Ah, Gentleman stop. Do you want the rest of the avengers here?" A deep gravelly voice rang out. Flash snarled. He knew who organized what happened to Eddie. The crime master. 

The shooting stopped. Flash stood up slowly, watching his new target. The man had a blackened mask and a pristine suit, contrasting the men still covered in Eddie's blood. It angered Flash to see the disconnect. 

"Unless you're not here as an Avenger, colonel." Flash could hear the smile on that monster's face. "I'm sorry for the loss of your friend. Unfortunately he stole a weapon of mine. His death was unavoidable." 

"We had to confirm a death? I thought we just had to take-" one of the men whispered right before Crime Master put a bullet in his heart. 

"Well seeing the blood on the men and the fact that we have the symbiote he had, he's dead." The Crime Master chuckled and raised his gun and fired directly at Flash. 

Toxin covered Flash and pushed him down, as the bullet hit his chest he hissed as Toxin covered him. Flash winced at the snap of his ponytail holder breaking as toxin coated his hair and whipping at his neck.

The symbiote couldn't cover prosthetics, but his thighs and were covered with blue and red. The red covering looked hard with cracks everywhere with small blue tendrils leaking out. His chest looked like he had a spider insignia torn off his chest. Blue replaced and the mask was full face, no teeth, but cracks where tears would fall down his face with blue tendrils coming out the back of his head, going down to the back of his knees, curling wildly. Flash winced at the snap of his ponytail holder breaking and whipping at his neck. he eyes of the mask were black, and glaring up at the mob boss.

"Well that's unfortunate. We may have to stop an avenger after all." The Crime Master sighed and pulled something out of his breast pocket. It was a small syringe. Flash growled and launched himself upward towards the criminal. The glass syringe fell on the ground and Flash stomped on it shattering it.

The surviving men opened fire on to Flash, absorbed by toxin as Flash bounced from man to man. The Crime Master backed up and let the angry hero make quick work of his men. 

Once the men were down a band rang out. Flash collapsed as the damaged prosthetic gave out from under him.

He landed on the shattered glass, causing Toxin to sink into his body. Bullets landed on the ground around him, including the ones that went into him. Flash glared up as the crime master pointed a gun at him. Flash grabbed a gun strapped to his side and went to pull it up. He never needed to use it. A black oily blade stuck out of his chest. Blood dripped onto Flash as the body crumbled next to him. 

Venoms hand reached down to help him up and the prosthetic snapped. Venom grabbed his waist to stabilize him. 

"I had him." Flash sighed. Toxin let out drugged noise of disagreement, and Venom scoffed. 

"You had been knocked onto your back, getting Toxin drugged." The venom symbiote pulled away and exposed Eddie's face, he was still bruised, with a chapped lip, but not as pale and his eyes where sharp. Toxin felt a bit fuzzy but seemed able to recover. "And I warned you."

"What are you ta-" Flash asked. 

Eddie turned to look at him. His eyes were stormy. He gently cupped Flash's face. Then he ran his fingers through flash's hair tuggeing it gently back and making Flash look up. 

"Don't fall in love with me." Eddie said helping flash up stairs leading to the roof. "It made you sloppy." 

Flash went quiet, taking note at how the door and windows leading to the roof were torn in clawed through, almost like someone was rushing to get through. He laughed sardonically

"You're a hypocrite."

"I never said I wasn't" Eddie got Flash on the roof and the symbiote latched onto Flash, securing him before venom swung away.

* * *

  


The bed was stripped, sheets piled into a corner of the bedroom. The clothes were in a separate pile on the other side of the room. Eddie was curled around Flash. He was in a tank top and boxers, as was the sleeping Flash in his arms. He ran his thumb over the spot on his stomach that Flash was shot, causing him to stir. 

Eddie shushed him and placed a kiss on Flash's forehead. 

"I really am a hypocrite." He whispered and held Flash closer to his chest.


End file.
